


The Fun, The Responsible

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Straight A's (2013)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katherine does the fun things with Scott while William does the responsible things.





	The Fun, The Responsible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Straight A's' nor am I profiting off this.

Scott does the fun things: invites her to brunch and encourages her to have a mimosa and hearty meal. Each crunch of bacon makes him smile triumphantly, though she still wipes her hands on her napkin. 

Katherine becomes his reluctant partner in what he calls fun time. Today includes riding a ferry to a surprise location. There's nothing to celebrate despite his insistence she's forgetting something. 

William does the responsible things for every fun thing Scott does: their time together is arranged around his schedule. Messy art projects never get a space in his office. 

Katherine becomes his willing partner.


End file.
